Truth
by Lerixia
Summary: Jake is once again back and this time there is more adventure! You will find out why Jake is always coming back and Serena has a new born child named Alice. What will Serena do if Alice and Rini is kidnapped...
1. A New Arrival

* * *

There have been a couple of questions lately. The answer to one of them is that Jake is a really weird person. I only kept him up so I could keep the series going. I also have no idea why he keeps on appearing when he's destroyed. You will find out why in this story.

* * *

A New Arrival

* * *

Serena sat in bed with her new born child, Alice who was sitting in Serena's arms. Rini, who was 7, glared at her younger sister. 

Alice had deep ocean blue eyes, just like her father's. Her lips were the colour of red roses. Serena, Darien and Rini admired her beauty. Rini was a bit jealous. She wanted to be as pretty as her sister. The silence broke.

"Let me see the baby!" shouted Mina.

"Hey, I'm supposed to see her or him first!" yelled Rei.

"Guys, you should be a bit quiet," explained Serena. The scouts except for Ami grunted, "You may surround me to see the child." The girls squealed.

"What gender?" asked Lita.

"Female."

"What's her name?" asked Rei.

"Alice."

"What's the date today?" asked Mina. Serena was frustrated.

"Will you guys shut up!" she screamed. The girls zipped their lips. Rini and Darien laughed.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," said Serena. She allowed a finger drop to the baby's mouth. Alice started to suck on it.

"You must be hungry, Alice." Serena fed Alice.

"I wonder what she will look like when she grows up," wondered Rini.

"Same here, I would like to see her hair colour and see if she's like you when you were young Rini."

"What do you mean mum?"

"You were spoilt and wanted everything there is. We nearly went broke!" explained Serena. Darien laughed.

"That's right, until you took the crystal be accident," said Darien.

"I remember. I would've seen mum again. Luckily Sailor Moon was by my side."

"I also remember the day we met you Rini. You fell onto my head while Darien and I was kissing." Rini laughed.

"That was funny."

"And how you pointed a toy gun at me, I thought that it was real!" Everyone laughed.

"I feel tired, I'm going to have a rest," said Serena and she put her head onto the soft pillow.

* * *

"Jake, you will soon be in one piece, just lay there and rest…"

* * *

Yes I know it was short! My next chapter will tell a bit more about Jake and his companion. Here's a clue, this evil villain is in between Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R. No need to guess, just putting some extra fun in.

* * *


	2. Capture

* * *

Capture

* * *

Five years past. Both girls both grew beautiful. Rini, who was 12, looked like her mother. Her hair grew longer and pinker. Rini's red eyes glowed and bringed joy to everyone.Alice, who was 5, had beautiful brown flowinghair which enchanted everyone that looked at her. Her deep ocean blue eyes glistened everyday. Rini was totally jealous of Alice's beauty.

"We love you just as much as we love Alice," explained Serena.

"No you don't!" replied Rini.

"Rini, we love you for who you are, not what you look like." Rini's cross turned into a smile.

"Just one thing, why can't I be as beautiful as Alice?" asked Rini.

"Everyone is a perfect person, but it is not shown on the outside. You must look deep inside the heart to find it."

"So, I may not be a perfect personon the outside, but I'm a perfect personon the inside, right?" Serena nodded her head. Darien hand touched Serena's delicate shoulder. Alice stood behind Rini.Serena turned, and smiled at her wonderful family.

* * *

"Would you like anything, Master Jake?" asked the mysterious women.

"Nothing right now Beryl," replied Jake. He grinned as he planned up something special.

* * *

Alice and Rini shared a room. Rini didn't like to share a room with her sister. But than again, Alice was afraid of being alone at night. The two children slept like babies through the night until midnight.

"_Rini, why are you in my dream?" asked Alice._

"_No, no, no,why are you in my dream!" replied Rini. Alice shrugged._

"_Hello my two pretty princesses," said a voice. The girls swung around and find their mum._

"_Mum!" they shouted. They ran to their mother and gave her a big hug._

"_Why, these two brats actually fell for it!" screamed Serena. Her skin melted away and Jake took her place._

"_Hello young Rini, and who's this? Serena's second daughter, Alice."_

"_How did you know my name?" asked Alice. _

"_I follow your mummy," he cooed. Alice started to shake. _

_How did this guy know her name? Even though he did say he followed mum, thought Alice._

"_Jake, why are you here? I thought you were dead!" shouted Rini._

_Now my sis says that Jake was dead. What's happening here! Thought Alice._

"_I'll just take you two and I'll be off," Jake announced. Rini stood in front of her younger sister._

"_Take me, don't take Alice!"_

"_Too bad, I made a perfect plan and it shall be followed!" Jake clicked his fingers and the children were gone, disappeared into thin air._

"Girls, is everything all right?" said Serena as she opened the bedroom's door. She saw no trace of the girls.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Serena, what's wrong?" asked Darien as he ran through the dark hallway.

"The girls, they're...gone!"

* * *

I hope that was a good chapter. Hoped you liked it.

Review please. (Don't if harsh or not, I do need to know the truth about my writing)

* * *


	3. Hello, Hello

* * *

Hello, Hello

* * *

"How could this happen?" cried Serena. Darien looked up into the sky.

_This happened when Serena was taken away by Jake, Jake, Jake. That's it! _

"Serena, I think it was Jake who had done this."

"Jake, you killed him!" she screamed.

"I know, I know. He did say that he would come back."

"Who's with him? He can't just revive by herself!"

"This is what we're going to find out."

"And you are!" shrieked a voice. The couple looked up.

"Hello Serenity!"

"Beryl?" shouted Serena. She was absolutely puzzled!

"Of course, who else did you think, Chaos?" questioned Beryl.

"How did you know about Chaos?" ordered Serena.

"I revived myself with the help of, Jake." Serena and Darien were stunned.

"But how?" asked Darien.

"I died, Jake rescued me. We made a promise to help each other out when we're trying to kill a certain moon princess or queen in this case." Serena frowned.

"What did you do to my children!"

"You have 72 hours to save them. If you don't get to Jake in time, your little angels will die!" Tears streamed down Serena's cheeks. Beryl laughed and disappeared.

"What will we do?" Serena asked as she cried on Darien's chest.

"Don't worry, I'll have everything under control.

Those words which Beryl spat out pierced Serena's heart. She wanted to scream and kill Jake, the crazy killing machine.

* * *

Rini slowly opened her eyes. She found herself hung up on the wall.

"Well looky here, the oldest princess is awake." Rini's vision was blurry but cleared up. She saw Jake laughing.

"Alice, Alice wake up!"

"Uh?" mumbled Alice.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"You won't be okay if your mummy doesn't come here to save you two in 72 hours." Alice was frightened; she was scared out of her wits.

"Rini, are we going to die?" she asked.

"We will never die, not when I'm around! Moon Crisis, Makeup!" Alice watched her sister transforming.

_So it is true, Sailor Moon does exist which means, there is a Sailor Mini Moon, but who is? _Thought Alice.

"Moon Gorgeous, Meditation!" shouted Super Sailor Moon. Jake dodged the attack.

"Alice, I need your help, say Moon Prism Power!" she ordered. Alice nodded her head.

"Moon Prism, Power!" shouted Alice. Sailor Mini Moon replaced Alice.

"Pink Sugar Heart, Attack!" Pink hearts shot towards Jake. It only gave him a bad cut.

"Sailor Moon, is that suppose to happen?"

"I don't know. Your rod is stronger than my rod that I used when I was about your age!" Moon was confused. Over on the other side of the room stood Jake.He secretly aimed at Moon.

"Go!" he shouted. Sailor Moon turned around.

"Watch out!" shouted Mini Moon.

"Ahh!"

* * *

Is it okay? I hope you liked it. If the story needs more description, plz tell me.

* * *


	4. Help has Come

* * *

Help has Come

* * *

Moon lay on the floor. She was terribly injured. Her sister cried over her body.

"You said you won't hurt us until 72 hours have past!" she shouted. Jake just sighed and shrugged.

"I don't really care what happens to you brats! I just want to kill Serenity since she had destroyed my plans too many times!" Jake roared. Mini Moon quivered. She didn't know what to do. Her sister was lying unconscious, Jake is out there going crazy and her, well, she can't even control her powers properly! She was so angry. Massive energy was bubbling inside her. Tears still ran down her cheeks. Her sailor suite was almost ruined. Her tears trickled on Sailor Moon's body, except for one. It glowed terribly bright; the young girl could hardly see a thing.

_What is this? _She asked to herself, _Mum told me stories about a powerful crystal and she's got it now except Sailor Mini Moon had a Pink Crystal. That must be it! It must be the crystal._

Mini Moon stood up with the crystal in her hands. Jake, who was standing on the other side of the room, wondered what Sailor Mini Moon was holding. Mini Moon stood up. Her sailor suite turned into a long flowing, white gown. Tears still ran down her rosy cheeks. They glimmered in the sunlight.

Now, Sailor Moon was beginning to gain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Alice, wearing her beautiful gown. She also noticed something in her hands. It glowed. Moon's eyes widened.

"Don't use it Alice, you will die!" she warned. Alice didn't listen. She focused on Jake.

"Don't use it Alice. I don't want you to die, especially when you're five!" Alice just turned around. Her face was covered with tears.

"Don't," warned Moon again. She was too late. The power of the Pink Moon Crystal was already activated.

"No!" Moon ran in front of the young girl and spread her arms.

"I will not let you die."

"Please sis, you must get out of the way. I want to get rid of him for good."

"You can't. This is the third time he lived after we killed him." Tears trickled down her face. Pink light shot right to Moon. She screamed out in pain. She never experienced power like this before. Alice just stood there. Her eyes widened. She was shocked.

"Rini," she whispered.

"Nice one, moon brat!" shouted Jake. He laughed, clicked his fingers and poof, he was gone.

"I-I killed my own sister. I'm so terrible, why didn't I listen to her!" Alice screamed, "I should die! I don't deserve to live!" There was a nearby knife that sat next to Rini. Alice went to grab it.

"Goodbye." She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes.

"Alice," whispered Rini, "You're our only hope. You must live." Rini's face turned to Rini.

"No, I can't. I've destroyed everything, everything that I loved. I don't deserve to live!" The knife sank into Alice's skin.

"Don't do it. Jake will be gone…when mum's here." Rini was gone. Alice thought about Rini's words.

_Rini's gone and I'm left to do her job. It's so hard! I want to be a normal person, someone that doesn't have magic powers or anything like that. Hey, what's that?_

A bright white light blinded Alice.

"Young Alice, you must fight back. You can't just sit there and cry over your sister's body."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother in the past or Eternal Sailor Moon and these people surrounding me are the scouts. You are one of us which means you have to sacrifice to win. Me, your dad and the scouts have got hurt badly and died. Luckily we survived," explained Eternal Sailor Moon. The scouts gathered around their leader and smiled.

"What about my sister?" Alice asked.

"We'll take her. She'll be fine, I promise." Alive didn't know what to do. She didn't know if those people were her family.

_But they seem so friendly, how could they possibly hurt Rini?_ She asked herself. Alice nodded them a yes.

"Please take care of her."

"Of course, I would never let my daughter die like this." Eternal Moon held the body and they disappeared.

* * *

"What am I to do?" she asked.

"I know where they are," replied a voice. Serenity turned around.

"Serena, what are you doing here?"

"Follow me. I almost forgot Rini is injured badly. Quickly get some help."

"Ami, quick, Rini is badly injured." Ami came running through the hallway. She picked the princess up.

"Darien, I need you now."

Soon, the couple ran through cities and countries. They followed Eternal Moon.

"There's twenty-four hours left. We must be quick!" shouted Serenity.

* * *

You like it? I put more description into it.

* * *


	5. The Battle Begins

* * *

Sorry that I deleted the story "A What!" That story was a bit too hard for me to write. I sort of went off track.

* * *

The Battle Begins

* * *

Serenity panted as she ran through a blazing hot desert.

"I should've worn my shorts! It would be easier to run in!" she complained.

"Talk about long dresses, I had to wear a tuxedo. It's freaking hot in this!"

"Be quiet and follow me we only have 3 hours left to save the children," ordered Eternal Sailor Moon. Serenity was sweating more than ever before! Her face was red and I mean red!

* * *

"Mum, can you hear me? I'm scared. Rini's gone, I'm alone here in this freaky place and I have to defeat that awful man Jake. I'm so scared." Alice dried her tears. She sat on the dark, cold concrete. Her crystal was placed in front of her, still glowing brightly.

"No need to be scared young one." Alice slightly turned around. She found a dark haired woman in a red suit floating above her crystal.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Super Sailor Mars. I'm here to help you but don't say anything about this in front of Jake. He will tend to kill everyone you love."

"What about my sister?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. That was why I came here, silly me." Super Sailor Mars chuckled. Silver light shot through the sky. It formed into a human shape.

"She still need a bit of rest so take it easy on her and follow what she says!" ordered Mars. Rini stood in front of her.

"Hey sis, are we going to kick some buts today?" said Rini. Alice giggled slightly. Rini smiled in return, she was glad to see her sister laughing again.

"There's only fifteen minutes left." Mars disappeared and the two girls turned around. Jake was leaning on the wall.

"Mum will come and save us in no time!" Alice screamed. Jake laughed.

"I don't think so. You see, your parents are 15 kilometres away from us and it would take them at least an hour to get here. Humph, you have no chance of survival." Of course, Jake was wrong. The couple were actually 5 kilometres away. This was only to scare th kids to weaken them. Alice started to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

"Only a few kilometres left and we're there!" announced Sailor Moon.

"And how many is a few?" said Serenity. Sailor Moon frowned.

They ran for another 15 minutes. They were only 500 metres away.

* * *

"Time's up girls! Your parents aren't coming. They are 5 minutes late!"

"You, wish!" Two figures stood in the doorway.

"W-who?" stammered Jake.

The girls cried out in excitement. "Mum, dad!" they screamed.

"Rini, Alice. Thank god you're safe!" shouted Serenity.

"How, why are you here?"

Darien grunted. "That's for you to find out." Jake stood there like a statue. Darien laughed.

"It's time for you to go Jake!" Serenity warned. She was getting serious, so serious; her family wouldn't dare to go near her.

"That's where you're wrong. It is time for you and your family to say, bye bye." Serenity got out her Silver Crystal.

"You're not fighting without me, Serenity!" exclaimed Darien.

"And me," Rini said.

"Count me in!" Alice got her crystal out and so did Rini. She had a very special crystal which was given to her from Queen Serenity, her grandmother. It was just more powerful than the Pink Moon Crystal. It was the legendary Universal Crystal. Rumour has it, it was broken into a million crystals and would take over 250 years to collect the tiny crystal and put them together. Unfortunately, the crystal lost quite a lot of its power. So it was given to Rini.

Darien, Serenity and the girls were ready to fight. They had their crystals floating between their hands. Jake laughed at the family.

"You'll never beat me! Not while Beryl is on my side." Jake protested.

"Not while we have our crystals!" Serenity was getting really angry. Just then, Beryl appeared. She looked at the puny moon brats. Well maybe not all moon brats. Only one is an earth brat.

"You shall die!" she screamed.

* * *

I tried my best. Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh yes, one more thing. If you still wonder about the Universal Crystal, I'll be writing it on the very last chapter. (Maybe about chapter 7)

* * *


	6. The Battle

* * *

The Battle

* * *

They held their crystals. Darien with his Golden Crystal, Serenity with the Silver, Rini with the Universal and Alice who was carrying the Pink Moon Crystal.

It was true; Beryl did look a bit scared since she was battling against four powerful crystals but she was more powerful than before, Beryl than cackled.

"You will die Beryl and you too Jake!" Serenity warned. Beryl kept on laughing.

"Yeah right, you may have beaten me in the last battle but now, I'm more powerful than ever so I deeply doubt that!" Beryl screamed. Serenity growled.

"Calm down, you'll need your energy for later." Darien was getting a tiny bit worried about Serenity. She was so angry and looked a bit stressed out. Unfortunately for him, Serenity wouldn't change her mind once her choice was made.

Beryl raised her hands and created a dark crystal. Jake made a big energy ball. They threw their weapons to the family.

The crystals blasted bright light at the enemy. Beryl's crystal was destroyed but a tiny shard of it entered Alice's chest. She winced in pain. Blood started to drool down her flowing dress. Beryl soon made a new weapon and threw that at her enemies.

Nothing worked. Beryl and Jake hasn't disappeared nor did the moon family die. Serenity and Alice started to go down. They were losing energy.

"You will never win this fight!" shrieked Beryl. Jake smirked. Serenity was out and almost dead.

"Serenity!" yelled out Darien.

Serenity's spirit floated above the fight. It was too bright to actually see the battle. She got a chance to see her youngest daughter. She was also starting to die. Serenity flew to Alice's shoulder.

"Please help, oh Silver Crystal, please help my beloved family!" she whispered. The crystal granted her wish. Alice felt her mother's energy coming out of her crystal.

Rini and Darien went out too. They floated down towards the young lady. Rini and Darien begged their crystal to help defeat the enemy. Their crystals started to glow and three quarters of its power went into Alice's crystal.

Tears ran down Alice's cheeks. Her whole family was gone. She started to go down. Jake laughed and added more power to his blast of energy.

"Don't cry little Alice. We're here for you. The powers of our crystals are in your crystal. It will make you stronger." A voice whispered.

Alice unlocked the power of all the crystals. She screamed as the power left her crystal.

"No, it can't be! I can't die again! Nooo!" screamed Jake and he was gone forever.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Serenity!" Beryl too, faded away. Alice dropped to her knees and started crying again. Bright light soon shined in the whole room.

"Alice, you did it!"

"I'm very proud of you."

"You did great!"

Three figures appeared, Serenity, Darien and Rini.

"Mum!" Alice ran into her mother's warm embrace.

"Thank you," whispered Serenity. Alice looked up at her mother. Tears also ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Alice and Rini were tucked up tight in bed. Serenity ruffled Alice's hair and smiled.

"Mum, were you Sailor Moon when you were young?" asked Alice.

"Yes, over a thousand years ago." Alice widened her eyes.

"Over…a…thousand years…ago?" she stammered. Serenity nodded her head.

"You see, When I was 21 (let's just imagine ok?) there was a big ice age. Everyone fell into a deep sleep. I would've still been sleeping if the Silver Crystal didn't wake me up. Now go to sleep. You've had a big day." She kissed both Rini and Alice on the forehead and walked to the door.

"Goodnight."

* * *

It's not over yet! I still have that thingy to do about the Universal Crystal. I still hope you liked this chappie!

* * *


	7. The Legend of the Universal Crystal

* * *

The Legend of the Universal Crystal

* * *

Thousands of years ago, a strong and stubborn king created a strong crystal. He collected power from the whole universe to give it power.

The king used in many times in war and battles, but, it was not as strong as he thought it would be. He thought that collecting power from the whole universe would make the crystal unimaginably strong. He was wrong. He needed the power of fifteen galaxies to reach the power he wanted.

He still used the crystal. It may not be strong but it could be useful. One day, he was challenged by a young boy, it was also a bet. If the boy won, the king would have to give away everything he owned except some money, clothes and the weapon the king chooses. If the king won, the boy would work for him until the day the king dies. The king used the crystal, thinking that he would defeat him.

Hours past, the battle was not finished until 8am the next day. The young boy won. The king's most precious possessions were taken away from him. He even lost his throne. The ex-king was furious! He was on an unknown planet. He smashed the crystal into pieces. Those pieces floated away from the king. There were millions of pieces, each one floated away to a different planet or galaxy. It would've taken the king about 250 years for the king to find the pieces and put them back together, but he would be dead.

Hundreds of years later, Queen Serenity found all the pieces and out them back together. She waited for the right time to give it to her daughter or granddaughter or even great granddaughter. Since her daughter, Serenity had two children; she decided to give it to Rini since Alice already had the Pink Moon Crystal.

* * *

I hope you like that! Now the story is actually finished. Hoped you enjoyed my story! By the way, I will not make any more stories so the same as this (like series). If you do want me to continue it, please tell me in your reviews.

* * *


End file.
